


Tides

by memeingemilia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short & Sweet, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingemilia/pseuds/memeingemilia
Summary: Komaeda finds comfort in the ocean and shares it with a friend.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 67





	Tides

Something about the sea was so calming. The tides of waves and the foam that glittered the ends. It was even more beautiful with golden sand and pearly shells scattered everywhere.

It was easy to ignore the glaring camera and artificial mono machine when you have such a vast body of water in front of you. He didn’t know why he found such comfort in the sea but he always found himself back there whenever he felt like.

Komaeda would perch himself on a nearby rock, perhaps with a book in hand, and would admire his oh so precious sea. These times would usually be spent alone, not another classmate around. But it was okay, he didn’t need them to be with someone like him. He’d just bore them with his needless hope talk and self deprivation. He’d hate to annoy the Ultimates.

Even if Hinata reminded him time and time again that he never annoyed them with his hope talk, he doubted him. Not that he was disrespecting an Ultimate like him, Komaeda had just gotten better at understanding body language.

But the sea was never annoyed. Never happy, nor sad, nor angry, nor lonely or lost. It always knew it’s place and was content with that. He guessed that he could learn something from the sea.

But it was far too late for Komaeda to question the water of its thoughts. He had his own feelings to sort out. 

He had a book that laid closed next to his thigh. He was planning to read it but he got distracted and wasn’t bothered to pick it back up. So he sat alone on the hard rock, without a person in sight.

Or so he thought, he was taken out of his thought by the sound of crunching sand not too far away. Looking to his right, it seemed a classmate had come out to admire the sea as well.

It was Hinata of all people, lucky him.

Komaeda could see a saddened look on the boys face, he was digging his heel into the pure sand while deep in thought. He didn’t want to leave the Ultimate alone with just his thoughts.

So he called out, Hinata looked at him with shock encased in his face. He clearly wasn’t expecting Komaeda’s presence. Thankfully, he walked closer and perched himself next to Komaeda on the sturdy rock.

“I’m guessing you can’t sleep?” Hinata asked. He wasn’t wrong, sleep wasn’t catching up to him yet.

“Pretty much” Komaeda calmly responded. Hinata shrugged, swinging his legs back and forth like a child.

The pair then sat in silence, both deep in thought before Komaeda spoke out.

“Isn’t the beach so pretty?” Hinata was briefly confused but took his time to scan the island, forming an opinion.

“I guess so, it’s almost too pretty.”

“hmm, perhaps. This is my first time ever being in a beach. I guess i’m lucky to have such an experience.” Komaeda wasn’t expecting shock and sadness to cross Hinata’s face. He couldn’t upset an ultimate, they were too important to despair.

“Never before? not even as a kid?”

“Nope, I can’t recall any time I was at the beach. If I ever did go I must have forgotten.” It wasn’t like Komaeda’s memory failing him was anything new to the albino boy. 

“...is that why you come here so often?” Komaeda was then taken of guard.

“Are you stalking me Hinata?” Hinata shot up, ahoge straightening. 

“No! Of course not!” Komaeda lightly giggled at Hinata’s rebuttal, finding it highly amusing how riled up he had gotten.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, though it would be quite boring,” For some reason, Komaeda pondered it, “but still, how do you know I come here?” 

“I’ve just seen you come here now and again, I don’t know why I was so surprised to see you here to be fair.” Hinata seemed to be pondering something before speaking again.

“What really attracts you to some place like this? The library made sense since you like to read but, the beach?” Hinata looked at him with a confused expression, as if he was piecing together a puzzle.

“Many reason I suppose,” Komaeda looked out at the night sky.

“However, the sea is the main attraction. It’s so dark and scary but there’s colourful wildlife and creatures there. It’s so constricting and full yet so empty and free. It’s restricting like a jail cell but so open like a highway. The sea is a sign of more, more things out there, more places to discover. All separated by bodies of water. Yet it scolds you for trying to swim and explore freely. It’s a perfect example of the never ending battle of hope and despair.” Komaeda could feel his throat start to dry up from the continuous talking and cold wind.

But Hinata listened the whole way through. He payed attention and took in everything. What a great friend Hinata was.

“I-...I never thought of it like that.” Hinata was fiddling with his tie.

“That’s alright, I’m sure whatever you thought of is much more reasonable then mine.”

“Yours is still reasonable.” Komaeda didn’t bother fighting back. 

“..wanna step into the ocean?” Komaeda looked at Hinata with confusion.

“Hinata, it’s cold out.”

“We don’t have to be long, let’s just get a feel for it.” Hinata started to pull off his shoes and socks before stepping back down on the sand.

He looked at Komaeda with an encouraging smile. Being the weak man he was, he followed along. Peeling off his shoes and socks and walking along with Hinata.

They left their shoes a small distance away from the water and tried to pull up their jeans. They pushed it a short distance away from their ankles before giving up.

Then Hinata stepped in first. He hissed at the cold water, pulling out his foot and gripping onto Komaeda’s jacket. He giggled as Hinata attempted again to step his foot in. 

As he adjusted to the intense temperature change, he slowly let go of Komaeda’s coat, leaving wrinkles behind.

Once both of his feet were firmly planted in the sea, he beamed at Komaeda. A smile so pure and childlike, Komaeda couldn’t help but copy. Even if they were stepping into cold water, something about it felt fun. Whether it was Hinata being there with him or just the sea itself, he didn’t want to look into it.

All that mattered was Hinata gently grabbing Komaeda’s hand, as if he would break at the slightest squeeze.

With his hand encased around Hinata’s, he stepped into the sea. He also hissed at the intense cold, softly swearing which earned a chuckle from Hinata. However, he also adjusted fairly quickly and was now standing face to face with Hinata.

The water reached up to half of their calf as they smiled like children.

“Was your plan just to numb our feet or was there more?” Komaeda teased.

“I didn’t plan further then this.” Hinata scratched his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding Komaeda’s.

Komaeda stepped slightly forward so he could see Hinata’s face more clearly with the help of the moonlight.

His cheeks were dusted with red as green eyes stared into his horrendous grey ones. 

“I don’t regret waiting for you to wake up the day we first arrived.” Hinata was definitely taken off guard but went along with it.

“I’m sure we still would of been friends even without meeting in the beginning, but thank you.”

“...even so, I’m happy that I got to help you around and getting settled in. You’re an amazing friend Hinata.” 

“The cold water really messed you up.” They chuckled and then stared at each other. It was a mutual understanding of gratitude. 

Meeting each other had been the greatest part of the school trip. 

They stayed in the water a few minutes longer, reaching down to occasionally splash each other. But it wasn’t too long before Hinata complained about his toes going numb. They left the sea and walked back to their cabins together. He smiled knowing he got to see two things he found the most comfort in.

The soft, calming sea and the flaming, passionate Hinata. He wouldn’t mind being embraced by both of their open arms.


End file.
